nirvana
by shyxa
Summary: summary: at-ar. kami tidak pernah tahu hiyori menoreskan luka sedalam apa pada yato, kami tidak pernah tahu yato sesedih apa atau sehancur apa, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menebak dalam diam. [yatori/yato-cent from yukine's pov].
**nirvana.**

 ** _disclaimer:_** noragami milik adachitoka. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

 ** _warning:_** at-ar _,_ ooc _, typo(s)_.

 ** _summary:_** at-ar. kami tidak pernah tahu hiyori menoreskan luka sedalam apa pada yato, kami tidak pernah tahu yato sesedih apa atau sehancur apa, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menebak dalam diam. [yatori/yato- _cent_ _from_ yukine's pov].

 ** _a/n:_** 1) fanfiksi ini menganut teori tsukuyomi, 2) terinspirasi dari suatu teori kalau hiyori diangkat jadi _shinki_ , 3) terinspirasi dari fanfiksi yang ku- _publish_ versi terjemahannya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan, 4) dan sumber inspirasi terbesarku, lagu _ending_ noragami aragoto—makanya judulnya sesuai sama judul lagunya (coba cek _translate_ -annya, tapi yang versi inggris biar lebih ngena)

* * *

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit.

Tapi aku berhenti berjalan. Padahal aku sudah membawakan sarapan pagi ini, siap untuk diantarkan kepadanya. Namun begitu melihat pintu yang biasanya tertutup rapat itu terbuka meski hanya menghasilkan celah yang sedikit, entah kenapa membuatku ragu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Sesuatu di dalam hatiku menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan menghampirinya di dalam sana bersamaan—begitu bertentangan. Pikiranku mendadak penuh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Selama ini Yato mengurung dirinya di dalam sana setelah tertidur selama satu bulan lamanya tanpa terbangun. Dan kami, para _shinki_ -nya, terus mengunjunginya setiap hari. Mengajaknya bicara, menceritakan keseharian kami atau orang-orang yang datang ke kuil, atau apapun. Tapi tak ada yang tak menceritakan itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

Aku pun begitu.

Tapi kutahan.

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku tidak mau menusuk Yato.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi _shinki_ yang buruk.

Kami semua tahu apa yang menyebabkannya sampai seperti itu. Kami paham, karena dulu kami manusia yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Tapi biasanya setelah dia terbangun, dia tak mau dikunjungi oleh siapapun, meski itu aku. Jadi kami mengendap-ngendap, mencari waktu saat Yato tertidur lalu membersihkan kamarnya, menaruh sarapan di nakasnya, atau sekedar mengelap mukanya yang lengket oleh air mata.

Kami semua mencintainya—tapi itu tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menutupi lubang di hatinya yang terlanjur terbuka lebar.

Aku menghela napas berat kali ini. Kudorong pelan pintu kamarnya dan dengan senyum lebar, kusapa Yato yang duduk menghadap jendela, "Yato, kubawakan sarapanmu."

Dan seperti biasa, dia hanya diam seperti patung. Tatapannya lurus menatap langit; aku tak mau bertanya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Aku menaruh minumannya di atas meja dan menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi satu mangkuk nasi dan sup hangat. Kutarik kursi kayu di sana agar aku bisa duduk di dekatnya.

"Kita makan ya. Kusuapi?"

Aku memegang sendok, bersiap menyuapinya.

Tapi Yato hanya diam tak menjawab. Sesuatu yang tajam terasa menyayat hatiku—sebuah rasa yang tak asing karena hampir setiap hari aku merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Yato, kita makan yuk."

Bergeming.

Aku mengambil sesendok sup dan berniat menyuapinya. Namun ketika sendok ini bahkan sudah menyentuh bibirnya, dia tak bersedia membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

Kutorehkan senyum pedih di bibirku.

"... Yato tidak mau makan? Ya sudah, makanannya kutaruh di sini ya. Nanti dihabiskan,"—mana pernah. Selama hampir enam bulan ini, Yato hanya makan beberapa kali. Itu pun setelah dibujuk mati-matian olehku atau yang lain.

Aku beranjak, menjauhinya dan meninggalkan kamar yang terasa dingin dan sepi. Kututup pelan-pelan pintunya, berusaha agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik sedikit pun.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, aku menyandar pada dinding di sampingnya. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali sebelum kusadari bahwa ada setitik air mata lolos dari mata kananku.

Buru-buru kuhapus.

Aku tadi tidak menusuk Yato, kan? Iya, kan?

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, yang ada nanti Yato semakin kesusahan. Sekarang Yato bukan hanya menanggungku, tapi juga menanggung beberapa _shinki_ lainnya. Kalau aku bersedih dan yang lain nanti ikut bersedih, Yato pasti akan kesakitan dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Yato sudah sangat sakit karena Hiyori.

Aku tidak mau membuatnya lebih buruk.

* * *

Hampir setahun yang lalu, Yato terus mengalami mimpi buruk—mimpi yang sama, diulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Waktu itu kami masih tinggal di rumah Kofuku- _san_ , jadi aku sempat terbangun beberapa kali karena terganggu olehnya.

Hanya sekali, saat dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu pada awalnya, dia bercerita padaku.

 _"Aku ... bermimpi Hiyori pergi."_

Saat itu aku tidak ambil pusing. 'Ya terus kenapa? Dia juga pasti akan kembali.'

Aku pikir aku sangat naif waktu itu. Aku bahkan tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yato yang tiba-tiba menggelap. Setelah itu, kami berdua pun tidur kembali.

Tapi itu hanya permulaan.

Setelahnya, setiap malam, Yato akan terbangun dalam keadaan penuh keringat. Aku menegurnya dan sedikit memarahinya meski tetap khawatir padanya. Setiap kutanya dia kenapa, pasti jawabannya selalu sama.

 _"Aku mimpi buruk."_

Semuanya tetap berlangsung seperti itu sampai suatu malam, aku yang tidur memunggungi Yato, mendengarnya menahan isakan. Nama Hiyori diucapkannya dalam bisikan.

Kala itu aku hanya diam, tetap berada di posisiku, dan tak mengucap apa-apa.

Sesuatu di dalam hatiku terasa mencelos mendengar tangisannya.

Tangisan kali ini bukan tangisan kekanakan yang biasa dia lakukan. Tangisan ini begitu dalam dan menyayat, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa hatiku itu sesak karenanya.

* * *

Mungkin ada sekitar satu bulan setelah mimpi buruk yang terus berulang itu, aku mendapati mereka berdua di taman dekat rumah Kofuku- _san_.

Awalnya aku yang baru pulang dari Takamagahara setelah berlatih dengan Kazuma- _san_ ingin langsung ke rumah Kofuku- _san._ Tapi langkahku tertahan ketika mataku menangkap seorang gadis setengah _ayakashi_ tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan dewa berambut gelap yang telah kukenal sejak setahun lebih ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan menguping—itu privasi mereka, untuk apa aku tahu?—tapi begitu melihat Yato memeluk Hiyori tiba-tiba, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di sana lebih lama dan mencari tempat aman.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terdengar jelas karena di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami bertiga.

Aku masih ingat, kata per kata, apa yang diucapkan mereka berdua waktu itu.

 _"... Yato?"_

 _"Tolong ... tolong bilang kalau kau tidak akan pergi, Hiyori."_

Dahiku berkerut saat mendengarnya. Ingatanku akan mimpi-mimpi buruk Yato setiap malam kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Apa Yato sedang berbicara tentang mimpinya?

 _"Aku tidak mau Hiyori pergi,"_ dia berkata lagi. Aku tak mengerti. Meski membayangkannya saja membuatku sedih, tapi Hiyori tetaplah seorang manusia. Dia bisa meninggal kapan saja dan tak ada manusia yang abadi.

Seharusnya Yato tahu ...,

 _"Tolong jangan lupakan aku."_

... tapi ...,

 _"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."_

... kenapa?

 _"Tolong bilang kalau kau akan selalu di sisiku. Tolong bilang bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Tolong bilang ... bahwa aku tidak sendirian lagi."_

Yato?

Dan Hiyori membalas pelukannya. Tampak di mataku dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seolah menahan sesuatu. kemudian dengan suara bergetar dia membalas, _"... iya, Yato. Iya."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pergi."_

 _"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kita akan selalu bersama."_

 _"Dan kau ... kau tidak sendirian lagi."_

Saat itu aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Sungguh, kenapa mereka berdua seperti itu?

Kata-kata yang Hiyori ucapkan ... semuanya penuh kebohongan.

Tapi,

 _"... aku percaya, semua yang Hiyori ucapkan itu benar. Aku senang."_

... kenyataannya Yato memilih untuk mempercayai hal itu. Dan aku, ditinggalkan dalam suatu keadaan yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Sampai akhirnya aku menanyakan hal itu pada Daikoku- _san_.

Sampai akhirnya aku melihat bahwa tatapan yang biasa Yato berikan pada Hiyori berubah.

Sampai akhirnya datang hari di mana Hiyori benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Sampai akhirnya ... aku melihat ... sehancur apa Yato di hadapanku saat itu.

Yato terdiam. Masih dengan baju yang berlumuran darahnya, dia berjalan tertatih menghampiri tubuh Hiyori yang terluka. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku masih dalam bentuk Sekki dan Yato tak mengembalikanku seperti semula.

Jadi aku hanya bisa menontonnya dalam hening.

Dia memeluk Hiyori—tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku hanya bisa menatap personifikasinya di dalam sini, entah kenapa enggan untuk mendekatinya. Semua kata-kataku tertahan di ujung lidah.

Terlebih ketika Yato meloloskan satu tangisannya.

Yang semakin lama semakin lirih dan pedih.

Dan aku hanya bisa menangis, saat tahu mungkin aku akan kehilangan dua orang yang kucintai.

Hiyori pergi, dengan membawa Yato bersamanya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Yato tak berbicara sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika Amaterasu- _sama_ datang dan mengatakan kebenaran yang selama ini terkubur oleh inkarnasinya yang dahulu, dia masih tetap tak mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Padahal aku, Kofuku- _san_ , dan Daikoku- _san_ terkejut setengah mati mengetahui bahwa Yato adalah seorang Tsukuyomi, salah satu dewa besar yang dihormati oleh seluruh dewa yang ada, dewa terkenal di tanah Jepang. Dia adalah adik dari Amaterasu- _sama_ —dan bahkan salah satu _shinki_ -nya adalah seorang _hafuri_ yang terkenal dan terkuat, _hafuri_ yang sempat digunakan oleh Bishamon- _sama_ untuk melawan ayah Yato.

Ayah Yato, si _sorcerer_ itu, entah bagaimana caranya menculik inkarnasi Tsukuyomi yang ini dan mencuci otaknya, membuat Yato berpikir bahwa dia memang dilahirkan dari keinginan ayahnya. Nana, atau entah siapa nama sebenarnya itu, dihukum karena menyerang dan melukai Amaterasu sehingga memaksanya bereinkarnasi. Keadaan langit saat itu benar-benar kacau dan ayah Yato memanfaatkan hal itu dengan baik. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya dia menculik Yato atau menghapuskan ingatan semua dewa akan eksistensi seorang Tsukuyomi.

Meski pada akhirnya Amaterasu- _sama_ mengingatnya beberapa ribu tahun kemudian.

Amaterasu- _sama_ juga bercerita dulu Tsukuyomi- _sama_ terbunuh karena _hafuri_ -nya tak melindunginya dengan baik. Tsukuyomi- _sama_ beserta seluruh _shinki_ -nya berpihak pada Dewa Emishi pada saat melawan langit bersama dengan yang lain.

Tapi sayangnya saat itu Tsukuyomi- _sama_ terbunuh. _Hafuri_ -nya, langsung membalas dendam dengan menyerang Amaterasu- _sama_ meski pada akhirnya dialah yang dihukum. Seluruh _shinki_ Tsukuyomi- _sama_ yang tersisa dari pertarungan itu ditahan di ruang bawah kediaman Amaterasu- _sama_ dan baru dilepas seribu tahun kemudian. Hanya Nana yang ditahan sampai beribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

Dan kini seluruh _shinki_ -nya sudah kembali ke rumah awal mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, mereka belum bisa bertemu dengan master mereka sampai hari ini datang. Nana dan satu _shinki_ perempuan yang mengaku sebagai _guidepost_ Yato di masa lalu datang, bahkan mereka berdua langsung menangis haru.

Aku pun. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka bertemu kembali dengan master mereka yang sudah ribuan tahun ini terpisah. Aku mengerti mereka sebahagia dan seharu apa.

Namun aku tak berani berharap apa-apa pada Yato.

Karena pada kenyataannya, bahkan ketika kami memutuskan pindah ke Takamagahara, Yato tetap tak berubah.

Yang membuatku terkejut, _shinki_ Yato yang lain hanya terdiam maklum.

 _"Dulu ... Aya-sama juga pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya—dua kali. Yang terakhir bahkan dinikahinya, meski Mirai-sama adalah seorang manusia. Dan itulah sebab Aya-sama diusir dan diasingkan dari langit. Jadi sebelum ingatan semua dewa dihapuskan pun, nama Aya-sama sendiri sudah sangat tabu diucapkan."_

 _"Kau tahu, Yukine-kun. Wajah Hiyori-sama yang kautunjukkan pada kami, begitu mirip dengan Ayane-sama dan Mirai-sama. Kupikir ... Yato-sama memang ditakdirkan untuk perempuan yang sama."_

Tapi tetap saja, kan.

Dulu Aya- _sama_ kalian bukan Yato yang kukenal.

Dulu Aya- _sama_ kalian tetap bahagia.

Dulu Aya- _sama_ kalian tetap merasa tak sendirian.

Berbeda dengan masterku.

Yato berbeda dengan Aya- _sama_.

Rasa cintanya terhadap Hiyori, tak sama dengan rasa cinta Aya- _sama_ terhadap Ayane- _sama_ dan Mirai- _sama_. Rasa cinta Yato dipenuhi rasa takut kehilangan, takut kesepian, takut sendirian ... karena kalian tahu?

Karena Hiyori, Yato bisa memiliki teman yang selama ini didambakannya.

* * *

Suatu hari, Kofuku- _san_ berkunjung ke rumah kami. Dia membawa Daikoku- _san_ juga waktu itu. ketika Daikoku- _san_ sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lain, aku dibawa menjauh oleh Kofuku- _san_. Kami berakhir di halaman belakang.

Raut wajahnya tak seceria saat dia datang. Dia menunduk, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Yukki."_

Aku tak menjawab, tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kofuku- _san_ belum selesai berbicara.

 _"Aku minta tolong, aku mohon padamu, apapun yang terjadi ... jangan pernah membiarkan Yato-chan membiarkan Hiyorin menjadi shinki-nya."_

Ah, aku baru terpikir hal itu. Tapi ... 'jangan membiarkan Hiyori menjadi _shinki_ -nya'?

 _"Kenapa? Bukankah justru Yato akan bahagia? Dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Hiyori, kan? Yato tidak akan sedih lagi. Dia tidak akan berdiam—"_

 _"Percaya padaku, Yato-chan akan lebih sedih dibandingkan sebelumnya."_

 _"Tapi, Kofuku-san—"_

 _"Hiyorin tidak akan mengingat apa-apa!"_ Aku terpaku.

 _"Menurutmu ... menurutmu, Yukki, bagaimana perasaan Yato-chan ...?"_ Dan Kofuku- _san_ menangis, di hadapanku.

 _"Cepat atau lambat, kujamin, Yato-chan akan kehilangannya sekali lagi. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Yato-chan sudah sangat hancur saat ini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih hancur lagi."_

 _"Kalau Yato-chan manusia, aku yakin dia sudah mati bunuh diri."_

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata saat itu, terlalu menimbulkan tanda tanya sampai-sampai aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Kenapa dengan menjadikan Hiyori _shinki_ akan membuat Yato kehilangannya sekali lagi?

...

 _"Tapi, kalau itu memang terjadi, jangan pernah panggil dia dengan nama aslinya. Panggil Hiyorin dengan nama yang diberikan Yato-chan."_

* * *

Hari-hari yang kulewati di rumah baruku tak ada bedanya. Meski sekarang aku memiliki teman yang baik dan tentunya sama-sama melayani Yato sebagai master kami, Yato sendiri tak ada ubahnya. Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Terus begitu, tak mau keluar.

Aku sudah tak bersedih lagi, tapi Yato berbeda denganku.

Ucapan Kofuku- _san_ waktu itu masih kuingat.

Tapi sayangnya, sebelum sempat kucegah, satu bulan setelah pembicaraan itu, Yato yang entah kapan pergi ke dunia bawah, membawa 'Hiyori' pulang bersamanya.

Kami semua terpaku membatu.

 _"Perkenalkan, dia Sakura. Shinki-ku yang baru."_

Aku langsung menatapnya. Meski Yato tersenyum saat itu, aku merasakan kalau biru di netranya semakin menggelap.

Redup, hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

Aku ... hampir ... hampir nama 'Hiyori' terselip keluar sebelum akhirnya aku memanggilnya, _"Sakura-san."_

Rasanya aneh. Meski sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tak boleh memanggil nama aslinya, aku tetap menurutinya begitu saja. Seolah-olah aku tahu bahwa memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Tapi, kalau pun aku memanggilnya 'Hiyori', mengabaikan perkataan Kofuku- _san_ , Yato pasti tetap akan semakin sedih, kan? Sakura tak ingat bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya dia sangat berarti bagi Yato dan mereka lebih dari sekadar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dia tak tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat Yato seperti ini.

Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu tak membuat masterku semakin sedih?

Pada akhirnya, aku dan yang lain menganggap Sakura sebagai teman kami yang baru. Aku mulai menganggap Sakura adalah Sakura walau terasa sangat sulit.

Sering kuperhatikan bagaimana cara Yato memandangnya. Begitu penuh kerinduan dan kasih sayang, menggambarkan perasaan Yato yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa aku mengingat perkataan Daikoku- _san_ tempo hari. Daikoku- _san_ bilang kalau aku tak mengerti perasaan mereka berdua, terlebih perasaan Yato. Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin karena aku hanyalah anak kecil.

Tapi melihat langsung seperti ini, menyadariku bahwa Yato sangat mencintainya. Terkadang, saat Sakura tertidur di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang, aku akan melihat Yato duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Bukan sekali dua kali aku memergoki Yato bersama dengan Sakura. Dan entah kenapa Sakura bisa tak merasa canggung sedikit pun padahal Yato adalah orang baru baginya.

Aku senang.

Apalagi setiap bersama dengan Sakura, Yato selalu tersenyum. Aku tak mau tahu senyum apa yang Yato tampilkan, melihatnya tersenyum saja aku sudah bahagia.

Sudah berapa lama senyumannya hilang? Sudah berapa bulan dia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya?

Semakin banyak waktu yang kulewati di sini bersama mereka berdua, membuatku berpikir bahwa Yato akan kembali seperti dulu.

Aku yakin.

Sebelum dua bulan berikutnya, harapanku dihancurkan begitu saja.

* * *

Waktu itu, aku ingat sekali kalau aku sedang berjalan di koridor hendak menuju kamarku saat kudengar suara barang pecah dari kamar Yato. Aku langsung berlari khawatir. Pintu kamarnya kubuka—tanpa sadar kubanting keras.

 _"Yato!"_

Namun kudapati diriku langsung membeku.

Itu ... apa? Makhluk apa itu?

Aku menemukan Yato terbaring di lantai, bajunya robek di sana-sini, dan ada seorang makhluk mencekik lehernya, menekannya ke lantai.

... _ayakashi_ -kah? Tapi ... Tapi—

 _"Hiyori, jangan menangis ..."_

Apa? Apa tadi yang Yato bilang?

'Hiyori'?

Aku menatap kaget _ayakashi_ yang masih mencekik leher masterku itu sekali lagi. Tangannya masih tangan manusia, tapi aku ingat sekali gelang yang dipakai olehnya.

Itu gelang yang kuberikan pada Sakura dua minggu yang lalu.

 _"Yato ... kau jahat."_

Aku melihat _ayakashi_ itu—Sakura—meneteskan air mata dan membasahi baju Yato di bawahnya.

 _"Waktu itu, kau bilang ingin bersamaku, kan?"_ Yato mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut wajah _ayakashi_ itu sembari tersenyum lirih.

Ini tidak benar. Kutatap tubuh Yato sekali lagi.

Banyak tanda keunguan— _yasumi_ —yang mulai memenuhi tubuhnya.

Celaka! Menjadi _ayakashi_ sama saja dengan menghianati masternya, kan? Kalau begitu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus membunuh _ayakashi_ itu bagaimana pun caranya agar Yato selamat.

 _"Yato,"_ aku memanggil namanya. Berusaha membuatnya sadar bahwa aku juga ada di sana.

 _"Hiyori, bawa aku bersamamu. Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku. Yato cukup, hentikan. Dia sudah bukan Hiyori atau Sakura lagi ...

 _"Hiyori, aku kesepian. Aku sendirian lagi. Tapi kau kembali ke sisiku. Sekarang jangan pergi lagi ya?"_

Dia sudah pergi, Yato! Sadarlah ...

 _"Aku ingin mati. Bunuh aku saja. Dengan begitu, kita akan bersama selamanya, kan?"_

Dadaku sesak dan aku menangis tanpa disuruh.

 _"Yato, sadarlah. Dia sekarang adalah seorang ayakashi. Lihat baik-baik. Apa dia masih Hiyori yang kaukenal?"_ Yato, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya kalau kau seperti ini?

 _"Bagiku, kau tetap Hiyori."_

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. _Yasumi_ di tubuh Yato menyebar dan bahkan hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Maaf ... maafkan aku, Yato.

Jadi ini yang dikatakan oleh Kofuku- _san_ waktu itu?

Bahwa Yato akan kehilangan Hiyori-nya sekali lagi?

Bahwa Yato justru akan semakin bersedih?

 _"Yato, aku ... benar-benar minta maaf."_

Aku ... membuatmu bersedih lagi. Maaf. Kalau bisa, aku ingin merasakan penderitaanmu juga. Aku ingin tahu sesedih apa kau sebenarnya. Andai aku juga bisa merasakan perasaan masterku.

Aku ingin kita berbagi kesedihan.

 _"... Isen!"_

* * *

Semuanya berkata ini bukan kesalahanku.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku memang merasa bersalah.

Yato jatuh tertidur dan selama hampir satu bulan ini belum terbangun. Kami bergantian menjaganya. Setiap hari ke kamarnya, membersihkan kamarnya, membacakannya cerita—apapun itu, mengelap wajahnya, membenarkan letak selimutnya, semuanya kami lakukan penuh kasih sayang.

Waktu itu Yato langsung menjerit histeris. Tangisannya keras dan penuh kesedihan. Aku jatuh terduduk dan air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Aku membunuh orang yang dicintai Yato, aku membuat Yato kembali ke keterpurukannya sekali lagi.

Dan setelah itu dia pingsan.

Satu bulan hampir berlalu dan dia belum terbangun.

Di setiap tidurnya, tidak jarang kami mendapati dia menangis. Kami semua yang menjaganya berusaha menahan air mata kami mati-matian, kami tidak boleh ikut bersedih meski rasanya sangat sulit.

Kenapa ... kenapa harus seperti ini?

Setiap giliranku menjaga, aku akan menghapus air matanya dalam diam. Jemariku bergetar, dadaku sesak, dan aku terus menyugestikan diriku untuk tetap kuat.

Tidak apa-apa ... semuanya akan berlalu.

Meski pada akhirnya Yato terbangun dan kembali ke keadaannya yang dulu, di mana dia hanya terdiam dan terdiam, aku senang mengetahui bahwa Yato masih tetap berada di samping kami.

Aku akan menunggunya kembali.

Mau berapa lama pun itu, aku pasti akan menunggunya. _Shinki_ Yato yang lain sudah menunggunya selama ribuan tahun dan mereka akan kembali menunggu. Cinta mereka tanpa syarat dan aku juga harus begitu. Tak masalah meski itu setahun, dua tahun, sepuluh, seratus, atau bahkan ribuan tahun dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan Yato seperti semula.

Aku tidak sendirian.

Dan aku harus membuat Yato sadar bahwa dia juga tidak sendirian.

* * *

Hari-hari yang kulewati tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Setiap hari ada _shinki_ yang turun ke dunia bawah dan menjaga kuil bergiliran. Yang lainnya menjaga rumah dan master kami. Hubunganku dengan yang lain sudah akrab, bahkan kami sering bersama.

Semuanya berjalan normal, setidaknya.

Sampai tahun dan tahun terlewati; dan Yato tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk makan.

Aku dan yang lain saling menyemangati. Tidak apa-apa, Yato akan kembali seperti semula. Kami hanya harus menunggu.

Kami tidak pernah tahu Hiyori menoreskan luka sedalam apa pada Yato, kami tidak pernah tahu Yato sesedih apa atau sehancur apa, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menebak dalam diam.

Satu yang kami tahu adalah Yato hanya butuh waktu.

Dan kami akan dengan sabar menunggu waktu itu datang.

...

Kami sedang di ruang makan. Hari ini adalah hari di mana para _shinki_ yang Yato tinggalkan ribuan tahun yang lalu kembali bertemu dengannya. Jadi kami ingin merayakannya secara istimewa.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat kue dan masakan lainnya, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dapur.

Seseorang yang sudah tujuh tahun ini menghilang; seseorang yang kami rindukan.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Kami semua refleks berhenti dan menoleh bersamaan.

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kami berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Aku memeluknya erat.

Kami semua ... menangis penuh kerinduan.

Meski mungkin Yato belum kembali sepenuhnya, tapi kami sudah sangat bahagia. Kami sudah merasa beruntung sekali melihat master kami keluar dari kamarnya dan bahkan mengajak kami berbicara.

Tak ada yang menghentikan air mata kami. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai aku terisak kencang.

Terima kasih ... terima kasih. Akhirnya ada hari di mana aku bisa melihat Yato seperti ini.

Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan senyuman Yato yang menghilang; meski itu artinya kami harus menunggu tujuh tahun lagi atau bahkan lebih lama dari itu.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah sekarang Yato telah kembali.

Dan kami tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo!

Jadi sudah kubilang sebelumnya ini terinspirasi dari empat poin di atas. Dan yah, beneran deh. Kalian harus denger lagu Nirvana sekali lagi tapi sambil baca terjemahannya. Nyess banget tau nggak. Aku nangis pas baca terjemahannya (dan itu baru pertama kali nangis cuman gegara baca terjemahan lagu). Pokoknya rekomen bangettttt.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
